DESCRIPTION: The goal of this study is to develop intervention strategies that improve long-term exercise adherence in obese adults in order to improve long-term weight loss. Even though exercise improves long-term weight loss maintenance and reduces the risks of cardiovascular disease and Type II diabetes mellitus, obese adults are prone to drop out of exercise programs. The investigator's prior findings suggest that exercise adherence can be enhanced and short-term weight loss can be improved by making exercise more convenient via prescribing exercise in multiple short bouts, rather than one bout per day. Effects on long-term exercise adherence and weight loss have not been examined, however. His findings also suggest that providing more exercise options by placing exercise equipment in the home may also increase adherence, as evidenced by a significant correlation between the presence of home exercise equipment and physical activity. However, no experimental studies have tested whether placing exercise equipment in the home actually increases exercise adherence and weight loss. The investigator hypothesizes that prescribing exercise in multiple short bouts will improve long-term exercise adherence and long-term weight loss, and that the addition of home exercise equipment will further improve these outcomes. The research plan is to recruit 150 overweight women and randomize them to one of three treatments: 1) long-bout exercise; 2) short-bout exercise; 3) short- bout exercise + home exercise equipment. All subjects will participate in an 18-month behavioral weight loss program, in which body weight is assessed at 0, 6, 12, and 18 months and exercise adherence is assessed throughout the 18 months. Cardiorespiratory fitness and cardiovascular disease risk factors will be measured at 0, 6, and 18 months.